Hildegard
Hildegard is a Nord werewolf and assassin residing in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Background Hildegard was born into a village of Nord werewolves in the wilds of Skyrim. She had trouble controlling herself when in her werewolf form, and one day she attacked a member of the village, after which she fled to avoid hurting anyone else. Kor found her wandering the wilds of Skyrim, and his knowledge of beasts as a hunter allowed him to eventually befriend her when she was in her werewolf form (though she still attacked him at first, leading to the scar on Kor's face). After a time, Hildegard joined the Dark Brotherhood at the Gold Coast Sanctuary. Interactions Welcome Home Questions of Faith Filling the Void Dialogue Conversations ;General Tanek: "I had some questions. Kor said I should ask you directly." Hildegarde: "No, I don't shed, nor do I chase tossed bones. Yes, I mark my territory. No, I don't know why." Tanek: "I wanted to know how your hair stays braided when you transform back. You mark your territory?" Hildegarde: "No! No, I was joking. It was a joke." Tanek: "Of course it was. Just stay away from my things if you feel the beast coming on, eh?" Kor: "Why back to Skyrim? What brought this on?" Hildegard: "Just for a few weeks." Kor: "Matron willing, I'll join you. But why?" Hildegard: "I want to hunt like I am now. Not by instinct. I want everyone to know I am a part of this family." Kor: "Of course, Hilde. We'll take the contract together." After "Questions of Faith": Hildegard: "Matron? You never said anything about my leaving. The time I went to Skyrim." Astara Caerellius: "You're correct. I didn't." Hildegard: "Why not?" Astara Caerellius: "If I'd ordered your death, I would have ordered Kor's as well. But I couldn't allow our numbers to fall that low." Hildegard: "Oh. That … makes sense, I suppose …." Quotes ;Questions of Faith *''"It means a lot that you still want me to be a part of the family. I won't let you or Kor down. Just make sure Chanter Nemus pays for what he tried to do to me."'' *''"Thank you for helping me see that I do belong here. That I belong with my family."'' – In the Sanctuary ;A Special Request *''"I overheard Astara taking. She praised your skill and obedience, which is a rare thing. You're really making a name for yourself and she appreciates it, even if she doesn't always show it. Keep it up. Just stay safe, all right?"'' – After the quest ;Dark Revelations *''"Mirabelle … But she was so strong. So … Mirabelle. I hope she finds Cimbar in the Void."'' – After the quest ;A Ghost from the Past *''"I'm glad you accompanied Green-Venom-Tongue, and even happier that he trusted you enough to ask. He's always been distant with everyone here, but there's something about you. You inspire trust and confidence. I like that."'' – After the quest ;The Wrath of Sithis *''"You did it. I knew you would. The Night Mother truly favors you. I just wish the Dread Father hadn't called for Venom so soon."'' – After the quest ;Filling the Void *''"I'm glad Artorius is dead. Does that make me a bad person? He took Mirabelle and Cimbar and the others away from us. Ultimately, their deaths are on his head. I'm glad I was there to see you finish him off, Silencer."'' – After the ceremony *''"I'm so proud of you! Silencer. I never expected to know one of them. You accomplished so much in so little time. Fortunata, the Black Dragon, Artorius. Tanek says you did it to make the rest of us look bad. That's not true, though, is it?"'' *''"I'm happy for you, Silencer, but I miss our lost Brothers and Sisters. Durisa, Van, Cimbar, Mirabelle, Green-Venom-Tongue. Dread Father must have needed them at his side."'' Trivia *Despite the Brotherhood's worship of Sithis, Hildegard also worships the Divines, particularly Dibella and Akatosh. Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Nords Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Werewolves Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Characters